Drift and Die
by iced mint-o-chino
Summary: Ok, re-posted... basically same as before. CG please r
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Re-posted with chapter , please r/r, I know it sucks, but constructive criticism is good!!  
  
Spoilers: I guess Lady Heather's Box  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue  
  
Catherine and Grissom arrived at the scene of the case Brass had just called in. Stepping out of the Tahoe Cath pulled her purse over her shoulder from the passenger seat.  
  
"What's up Brass?" Grissom said as he walked over to Brass.  
  
"Vic's name is Suzanne Waters, 31 and a local. We IDed her from her license." Brass said to the CSI's as the walked over to the body lying on the edge of a sidewalk on suburb street. Cath pulled out the camera and started snapping pictures of the victim.  
  
"Hit and run?" Cath questioned looking up at the men. Grissom shrugged as he began to process.  
  
About an hour later the corners had taken the body and gone. Cath and Grissom were rapping up at the scene.  
  
"Hey Griss, I'm gonna take a quick brake and grab a water from the truck." Cath said walking toward the Tahoe. Grissom nodded as she turned her back. He finished processing and walked over to the car.  
  
"Cath? You ready to go?" He asked, "Do you smell cigarettes?" He turned the corner and saw Cath tuck carton of Virginia Slims in her purse.  
  
"No, let's just get out of here." She said opening her door and climbing in. The ride back to the lab was silent.  
  
Back at the lab Catherine took the evidence and told Grissom to go see Doc Robbins for the autopsy. Catherine walked in to the lab and dropped her DNA evidence in front of Greg.  
  
"Process this. I want my stuff to be priority. Got that?" she hissed in Greg's face. Greg's tried to stifle a laugh. "What? Did a stutter?" She barked and turned to walk away.  
  
"What's shoved up your ass?" he cracked  
  
"You know what? I'm in a bad mood. I.I don't even have time to deal with this!" she screamed and stormed out.  
  
Grissom was in the brake room fixing himself a cup coffee.  
  
"Hey Griss." Nick said cheerfully as he walked into the lounge. Grissom said nothing. "Grissom? Helloo?" Nick said waving his hands over his head.  
  
"What.. oh hi Nick." Grissom said drifting back into his own world as he sat down and popped a couple of pills he took for migraines.  
  
"Headache?" Nick asked sitting down next to Grissom.  
  
"Yeah, get 'em when I'm stressed."  
  
"What's wrong? Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I just. I feel like I'm losing her."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Catherine. over the past few months. it's like. I'm drifting father away. Like, I don't know her. Like. she doesn't want to know me."  
  
"Talk to her. Catch up. If I know anything about Cath I know she'll come back if you approach her."  
  
"Thanks Nicky." Grissom said getting up and walking out of the room. Nick smiled and shook his head.  
  
Grissom was looking all over for Catherine.  
  
"Hey Warrick.have you seen Cath?"  
  
"I think she stepped outside." He said as he walked in to ballistics.  
  
Grissom walked down the hall and stepped out to look for Catherine. He looked to his left and saw Catherine taking a long puff on a cigarette.  
  
"When did you start smoking again?" he asked grabbing the carton from her clutched hand.  
  
"I. I picked it back up a few months ago. No big deal. Just a couple here and there." She said unable to keep eye contact.  
  
"I thought you quit for good?" he said a little more sternly, "I thought you were done with this crap. Remember, alcohol, tobacco, and drug free?"  
  
"I've had a tough year Grissom! I don't think you fully realize what I've gone through."  
  
"I don't fully realize? How can you say that?"  
  
"Well, maybe if you stopped to talk to me or even tried to understand! But no you're to busy worrying about yourself to even speak to any one else!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Grissom asked appalled at her words.  
  
"Ugh. screw this. I'm outta here." she said dropping her smoke to the ground and stormed inside  
  
"Cath!" hey yelled as he chased after her, "don't walk away from me!" he beckoned as he followed her down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, don't walk away from you? Well you walked out of my life so I'm walkin' outta yours." She screamed so loud that people were poking their heads out to watch.  
  
"When did I walk out of your life?"  
  
"The minute you cut me off! You won't even apologize for everything I've gone trough this year! I don't know grasp the concept that Eddie is DEAD! That means my daughter has no father! She is missing a huge part of her life. I place I can't fill and never will be able to help her." She screamed between sobs, "and another part of that is I no longer receive child support. I may even need two jobs to support my daughter and me! That's what I think you don't understand Gil Grissom. So, consider this my 2 weeks notice. I quit!" She turned and walked down the hall and out the door.  
  
A/n: well? Please review!! 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 is up  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue  
  
"Shouldn't someone go after her!?" Warrick yelled as Catherine took off down the hall. Everyone began to file out, not wanting to have anything to with the incident. Warrick ran the same path Catherine just had taken yelling her name as he went. Grissom was already gone by the time Nick turned to look at him from the doorway he was standing in. He was walking down the corridor with his head down as if ashamed. The team knew that he was going to duck away in his office, not to be heard from for the rest of the night.  
  
"Cath!" Warrick called as he jogged toward her Tahoe.  
  
"Look Warrick, I just need some time. I need to be away from this, from here, from him." She said putting the key in the ignition.  
  
"This is gonna be rough on all of us but hey, I know you'll pull through. We all will. It'll blow over."  
  
"I hope so." She said closing her car door and pulling out of the parking space as Warrick stood next to the white line on the pavement.  
  
**LATER THAT NIGHT**  
  
Sara, Nick, and Warrick had rapped up their cases and were on their way out. Sara walked toward Grissom's office after saying her goodbyes. She peaked in to see Grissom sitting at his desk staring off into space. She knocked and he pretended to be busy as he told her to come in.  
  
"Grissom, about earlier."  
  
"Sara, it's none of your or anyone else's business so don't even think about questioning me or Catherine about what happened."  
  
"I was going to tell you that I thought you behaved more rationally and that she was out of line to make a scene in front of everyone."  
  
"Thank you. I think. I don't want you- or anyone else for that matter choosing sides when you have no idea about what's going on though."  
  
"Ok. see ya tomorrow" She said turning to walk out.  
  
"Sara." he called and she turned around  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think I should call her or show up. or try to make it up to her?"  
  
"Not tonight. give her space and time. If she doesn't show up tomorrow night let her be a little longer. Don't put her on your case if she does come. If you try to talk to her make casual conversation, like in a professional sense."  
  
"Thanks" Grissom replied as Sara began to move toward the door again.  
  
"Oh and Grissom. never just 'show up' that will really piss her off." Sara said giving a small hint of a smile and walking out.  
  
Grissom sat in hi office for a while after Sara and everyone else had gone. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her words painfully echoed, giving him his first bad migraine in a while. He was angry but more disappointed in himself. Could she be right? Did he ignore her? He began tracing back to everything that had happened the last few months.  
  
Catherine was at home sitting in pajamas and drinking a cup of tea. She wanted to cry more, let out all her emotions, but it was as if she was out of tears. 'I guess after 2 hours of crying there's nothing left.' She thought. She now couldn't help thinking that maybe she was too harsh. Maybe she had made a scene. Grissom could be in trouble for her actions and she knew she'd sure as hell get a call from someone about her behavior.  
  
A/n: please review! 


End file.
